Yuta and Nina
by Airi Suzuki
Summary: Please read this story! I think you'll like it! No Flames! Yuta and Nina story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic of Ultra Maniac. Anime version, not the manga version. The anime version is way better than the manga. In my opinion. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Class! Settle down! We have a new student!" the teacher said, raising her hand to settle the class down.

The class settled down and decided to listen to the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student! His name is Yuta Kirishima" She announced as a pale blonde haired came in the room.

"He's so cute!" a girl said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Eventually, Nina was asleep. Good thing the teacher didn't seem to notice it.

"Your seat will be next to Maya and behind Nina" the teacher said, pointing to the two girls.

As Yuta sat down, the teacher started writing something at the blackboard.

Everything was quiet, just then, Nina started to sleep talk.

"Yeah. I'll finish your Parfait mom" Nina said, sleep-talking.

Of course everyone heard that and the class started to laugh, except for Ayu and Maya.

"Oh no" Ayu thought. She put her hand to her forehead. "Idiot" she thought.

Maya was only reading a book. Ignoring what was going on.

The teacher turned around and started walking towards Nina, clutching a hard bound book.

She slammed the book at Nina's table which awoken Nina.

"I finished the parafait!" she yelled. She opened her eyes and realized that she was at class.

"Sleeping again Miss Sakura?" the teacher said.

Nina cannot reply because of embarrassment.

"Meet me after my class." The teacher said as she walked back to the blackboard.

Later in recess, Nina went to the teacher's lounge, meeting the teacher.

Ayu actually waited outside the door, drinking her apple juice. "Poor Nina" she thought.

Nina went out of the teachher's lounge, frowning. "What happened?" Ayu asked.

"The teacher said if I slept again in class, she'll call my parents" Nina said, a little sadly.

"Oh" Ayu said in pity. Nina smiled. "Oh well! Might as well stop sleeping so late!" Nina said happily. Ayu smiled back.

They went outside as they found a table. They're friends were already sitting there.

They sat with them and started eating their food.

Just then, a hand came at Nina's shoulder which made Nina jumped a little.

She turned around and saw it was a smiling Yuta.

She looked at him with confused eyes. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you forget!" he said, still smiling. "I'm Yuta!"

Nina still looked confused. "Yuta Kirishima! You're so cute!" Nina's friend said happily.

Nina smiled back at Yuta. "Yuta! What are you doing here!" she said happily.

Yuta was still smiling. "I knew you'd forget me" Yuta said, still smiling.

Nina smiled back. "I came to visit you and Maya" he said, putting his hands in his pocket.

Later, after school, Nina ran to Yuta. Ayu was walking with Kaji.

"Hi Yuta! I missed you so much!" she said happily, hugging Yuta.

"Don't get overjoyed" he said, smiling. Nina let go of him.

"Anyway, what was Maya's reaction when you came?" she asked, walking with Yuta.

"The same as always. It seems she ignores what was going on in school" Yuta said.

"Where do you live?" Nina asked.

"At your house. I already asked permission to your dad." He said as they reached Nina's house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's note: Anyway, I'll continue this later. This is a YutaxNina fanfic. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

"At my house? Well, you can sleep in the couch anyway" Nina said as she opened the door.

"Come in. Dad's at work, but mom's at the kitchen" Nina said as she took off her shoes.

Yuta went inside and looked around. "The place didn't changed at all" he said.

"Huh? Well, mom doesn't want to change it anyway. Where are your luggage?"

"Its right here" he said as he blinked and their came his luggage. "I'll just ask your mom if you have a spare room" he said as he went to the kitchen.

Nina sighed as she went upstairs to change. She went to her room and changed her clothes.

She wore an orange tank top and peach shorts. She yawned. "There's a quiz tomorrow. I really have to study hard" she said as she placed her books at her desk.

Her stomach started to grumble.

"Hm, I'm a bit hungry though" she said to herself.

She decided to go downstairs. "Hey Nina! Your mom said I'll sleep in your room, I'll sleep in the floor. But, there's a mattress in the floor" Yuta said.

"That's okay I guess." Nina said. She went to the kitchen. She saw a note to the refrigerator.

_Dear Nina and Yuta,_

_I left to shop. I'll be gone a few hours. There's meatloaf in the oven. That'll be your dinner. Don't forget to lock the doors before going to sleep and don't stay up late, you have school tomorrow._

_Mom_

"She'll be gone? Oh no, Yuta will be really messy without mom. He's really plastic when my parents is around" Nina mumbled.

She went to the refrigerator and got some cookies and milk. She bring them upstairs. She opened the door and saw Yuta, fixing his mattress.

"Don't be noisy, Im going to study" she said as she placed her plate of cookies in her desk.

"Whatever. I saw the note. That means I can do whatever I want, like watch the TV as long as I want" Yuta said.

"You know that watching the TV very long is against the rules. You have to turn off the TV in 10:00 pm" Nina said as she opened her book started reading.

"Okay, then, I can…. Play with Rio" he said, smirking.

He was really thinking on playing some pranks to Rio.

Rio was asleep in Nina's bed. His ear twitched when he heard his name.

He opened his eyes and yawned. "Did I just heard my name?" he said.

He looked at Yuta and his eyes widened.

"Nina! Why is he doing here?!" Rio said surprisingly.

"Yuta came to visit. He'll be staying here for a few months." Nina said, still reading.

Rio shot Yuta a glare. "Don't you dare play pranks on me" Rio said.

Yuta smirked. "Of course I won't!" he said.

He blinked, just then, the blanket of Nina's bed covered Rio and Rio can't get out.

"Hey! Let me go!" Rio said angrily, struggling.

Nina sighed as she stood up. She got Rio out of the covers.

Rio glared at Yuta and was about to jump at Yuta, but Nina stopped him.

"Yuta, will you stop bullying poor Rio" Nina said as she stroked Rio's head gently.

Yuta laughed. "You've got nothing to do. I'm powerful. You have to transform just so you can use your magic!" Yuta said, laughing.

"At least I used it for good!" Nina said, putting Rio down.

"Still, weak." Yuta said.

Nina glared at Yuta. "Lazy!" she said angrily.

"Ugly!" Yuta said back.

"Idiot!"

"Crying baby!"

"Fat!"

"Weakling!"

Just then, Yuta accidentally tipped the milk over and the milk spilled at the floor.

"Now look what you have done!" she said angrily.

"Who cares? Its your room anyway" Yuta said.

Nina turned red because of anger. She was about to slap Yuta when she slipped at the milk. She held Yuta's shirt so she wont't fell down, but instead, she pulled Yuta and she landed on the bed, with Yuta on top of her.

Their face were very very close. Both of them blushed. Neither of them moved.

Rio smiked. He knew Yuta has a crush on Nina.

He leaped at Yuta's head and Yuta accidentally kissed Nina.

Nina's blush got more redder. She immediately slapped Yuta at the face.

"Pervert!" she yelled, so loud that made Yuta and Rio cover their ears.

"It was an accident!" he said.

Nina scoffed and left the room angrily, slamming the door.

Yuta glared at Rio. "Why you little!" he said angrily as chased Rio around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

After putting some pranks to Rio, Yuta decided to look for Nina. He went out of the room.

"Nina?" he called. No answer. He looked around the house. But Nina was no where to be found.

He saw a note at the door .

_Dear Yuta,_

_Went to Ayu's place. I'm going to sleep over at her place. Just don't wanna see you._

_**Nina**_

Rio was right behind him. He transformed into a human and read the note.

"Don't worry. She does that all the time. Sleeping over at Ayu's place whenever her parents will come home late" Rio said, crossing his arms.

"She's mad because of you" Yuta snapped at Rio.

"You deserve it Bully!" Rio teased.

"That's it!" Yuta said angrily as he chased Rio again.

Ayu's place:

Nina and Ayu were watching a movie called "Big Fish". They were at Ayu's room.

"I don't feel watching a movie right now" Nina said sadly as she lied down at her sleeping bag.

"Are you sure? You always watch this everyday" Ayu said, turning off the DVD. "And we were just about to see my favorite part" Ayu said.

"The Siamese Twins?" Nina asked. Ayu nodded.

Nina sighed sadly. "You look like you're really in a deep thought" Ayu said, worried.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something" Nina said sadly. She closed her eyes to relax.

"What is it?" Ayu asked, eating some popcorns.

"Never mind" Nina said. "Well, it's already 6:30 pm so I'll go downstairs and make dinner" Ayu said as she left the room.

Ayu's phone rang. Nina rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Hello? Ayu's house, Nina speaking" Nina said, as if she was the secretary of Ayu.

"Hey Nina, its Yuta. Look about the—" Yuta said but he was cut off because Nina hung up.

"Darn. Where Ayu's number again?" he said as he flipped at Nina's address book.

Rio was behind him. He was tied up and his mouth was taped.

"Mmmmmm!!" Rio whined.

"Shhh!" Yuta said as he dialed Ayu's number again.

The phone kept ringing but Nina didn't answered it. No one answered it.

The phone kept ringing which annoyed Nina very much.

She gave up and answered the phone. "What?!" she said angrily.

"Look, sorry about what happened a while ago. It was just an accident." Yuta said nervously.

Nina sighed. "Oh, an accident huh? How did that turn to be an accident?" Nina asked impatiently.

Rio transformed to a cat and got out of the rope.

"Because Rio—" Yuta said but was cut off because of Rio. Rio bit Yuta's hand and Yuta let go of the phone.

Rio transformed into a human form and talked to Nina.

"He did it in purpose! Really! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Rio said. He doesn't want Nina to get mad at him because it was his fault of what Yuta did.

Nina hung up and went downstairs.

"Why the heck did you do that for?!" Yuta said angrily.

"Because I'm scared when Nina's frustrated with me" Rio said, hanging the phone down.

Yuta chased Rio again.

Nina sighed. She smelled fried fish at the kitchen.

"Who was in the phone?" Ayu asked, putting the cooked fish at their plates.

"It was the annoying Yuta" Nina said as she sat down and started eating.

"I heard that Yuta will be staying at you house for a couple of months" Ayu said.

Nina nodded. Ayu smiled. She knew that Yuta is really happy that he's staying at Nina's house.

"Believe me, he's a pain in the neck! Did you know what he did a while ago?!" Nina said angrily, pounding her fist at the table.

Ayu shook her head. "Nope. What did he did?" Ayu asked.

Nina blushed, remembering what Yuta did a while ago.

"Well…. Um….. its….. kinda…… hard….. to explain" she said, blushing.

"Tell me" Ayu insisted.

Nina took a deep breath. "Well, we were fighting a while a go" she said.

Flashback:

_Yuta laughed. "You've got nothing to do. I'm powerful. You have to transform just so you can use your magic!" Yuta said, laughing_._"At least I used it for good!" Nina said, putting Rio down. "Still, weak." Yuta said. Nina glared at Yuta. "Lazy!" she said angrily."Ugly!" Yuta said back._

"_Idiot!"_

"_Crying baby!"_

"_Fat!"_

"_Weakling!"_

_Just then, Yuta accidentally tipped the milk over and the milk spilled at the floor. "Now look what you have done!" she said angrily. "Who cares? Its your room anyway" Yuta said. Nina turned red because of anger. She was about to slap Yuta when she slipped at the milk. She held Yuta's shirt so she wont't fell down, but instead, she pulled Yuta and she landed on the bed, with Yuta on top of her. Their face were very very close. Both of them blushed. Neither of them moved. Yuta accidentally kissed Nina. Nina's blush got more redder. She immediately slapped Yuta at the face. "Pervert!" she yelled, so loud that made Yuta and Rio cover their ears. "It was an accident!" he said. Nina scoffed and left the room angrily, slamming the door._

Nina took a deep breath. "Well, I slipped at the spilled milk at the floor. I grabbed Yuta's shirt so I won't fall, but, instead, I pulled him and the two of us fell. Then he accidentally kissed me" Nina said.

Ayu almost choked. Ayu laughed and laughed and laughed. She laughed so hard you can see tears in her eyes.

Nina sweat dropped. "It's not funny!" she said angrily, blushing.

"hahaha!! Sorry! I…. just….. hahaha!!" Ayu said, trying to stop laughing. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh" Ayu said, trying to hold her laugh. "I wonder how Yuta felt when he did that" Ayu thought.

"Anyway, you shouldn't leave Yuta alone in that house. Think about it, when you come home, you can see the house is a mess." Ayu said, as she finished her dinner.

"You're probably right" Nina said, she also finished her dinner.

"You'd better go now." Ayu said. Nina nodded as she left.


End file.
